


Burden Bearers (Comic Version)

by PlayerProphet



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Birds, Fan Comics, M/M, Minor Violence, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Holiday Star, Yuuya has a proposal. "You don't have to be alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden Bearers (Comic Version)

* * *

 

Burden Bearers was originally done for 24-hour-comic day without research, so it's a little off. It was originally posted on tumblr, [here](http://playerprophet.tumblr.com/post/99442588891/burden-bearers-comic-ver).

Since, the story has been expanded with a follow-up story and I published it as my first ever doujinshi. You can buy it digitally on gumroad [here](https://gumroad.com/l/brbrds), and physically [here](http://playerprophet.storenvy.com/products/13149522-broken-birds-hatoful-boyfriend-doujinshi).


End file.
